PruCan - Stolen Glasses, Stolen Heart
by Roseflame44
Summary: Canada falls asleep after watching a movie with Prussia when he wakes up he can't find his glasses. Kissing involved. Rated T just to be safe. :) For my friend Korea ( my name for her) who drew a picture of Prussia stealing everyone's glasses. Well she gave it to me and well this came out one day. Hope you like it. Really cheesy title. Cover found on google.


**A/N **

**Hello Lovely readers! My OTP, obviously. I would love feed-back cause it tells me what I need to work on so please leave a review. Oh and I can only hope this is good and meets peoples standards I'm not a love expect, I don't think I've ever been in love so sorry if this is not very romantic.**

* * *

"Hey Birdie!" Prussia says as he sits next to me on the couch.

"Hello Prussia. Did you have a good day?" I ask. We were getting ready for a movie night alone together at my place.

"It was okay. But it's better now that I'm with you." Prussia whispers in my ear and plants a quick kiss on my cheek. I blush, we've been dating for over a month now and I'm still not totally used to the affection he gives me.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask as I go over to my movie shelf.

"Um, I don't care as long as it's not a chick flick."

I chuckle and pick a few movies. One action, one comedy, and one horror. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"You can pick Birdie." Prussia says standing up and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

I think,"Lets watch the comedy, I've heard these guys funny." I put the movie in, it was one America had given me a few years back it was a more, as he would say, southern or redneck comedians.

Prussia and I settled down on the couch. The show starts out with four guys fishing on a boat and then them getting called out to get into big tour bus. Few moments later the name of the show comes and it starts with a guy I'd seen a few times when America had come over, I think his name was Larry the cable guy. As the show went on the other three came and joked around causing Prussia and myself to laugh at the stupidity of the stories they told and the jokes they made.

"They're funny, are you sure they're Americans?" Prussia ask as all four of them step on stage and start joking around.

"Yeah America strange people living there," I say as I cuddle up to Prussia who in turn wraps his arms around me. Later the movie ends and we just stay like that. I think I fall asleep listening to Prussias' strong steady heartbeat.

* * *

Canada falls asleep against my chest, I look down at his calm, perfect face. I don't want to wake him up so I slowly shift so I can get up and not wake him successfully gotten up I gently pick up my little Canadian snowflake. I carefully make my way upstairs. Once there I set Canada down on his bed. I sand next to his bed just looking at him sleeping peacefully. I slide my shoes off and slip into be next to him. I kiss his head, wrapping my arms around his waist, "good night my lovely polar bear."

* * *

I woke up in my own bed so I can assume Prussia carried me upstairs after I fell asleep. That reminds me where is Prussia? I look around finding no one else in my room I strain my hearing trying to hear is anyone's down stairs. I hear shuffling and so I get up out of bed and stretch. I just now realize that my vision is blurry I look for my glasses and try to find them. They're nowhere in my room. Did I leave them downstairs?

I fumble out of my room nearly running into the door frame, I have to grab the banister to keep from falling down the stairs. Prussia comes out of the kitchen looking for the cause of the noise. He gives me a grin,"Hey Birdie I'm glad your awake. I'm making pancakes for you." I squint at him not being able to see clearly, Prussia looks more or less like a blurry blob with a silver top and two red dots where eyes would go.

"Prussia have you seen my glasses?" I ask slowly making my way over to him. I trip and fall into Prussias' arms.

"Wow, there Birdie I gotcha."

"I can't find my glasses and it's really hard to see anything."I say.

"Well I know where they are ." Prussia tells me, I look up at him.

"Where?"

"Um I have them." He says I look closer squinting at his face and see that he does have my glasses on.

"Give them back! I can't see anything." I say and reach up to try and snatch them away from him. He lifts them above my head a where I can't reach.

He smirks, "I'll give them back if I get a kiss."

I smile at him and stand on my toes and kissing him. The one simple kiss leads to more and soon Prussia is tugging at my lower lip with his teeth. I open my mouth and our tongues start to fight each other. We break apart for air and he lowers my glasses back on my face. He kisses me once more and smiles down at me.

"Your so cute when you can't see but I like it better when you're not squinting, I can't see your lovely eyes." I hide my face in Prussias' chest. He wraps his arms around me and then quickly scopes me up bridal style and carries me into the kitchen.

"I love you Birdie."

"I love you too Prussia," I kiss his jaw quickly and then we start to kiss again.

I hear the door open but I don't stop my lip lock with Prussia.

"Hey! Come on." I hear Americas' voice and am forced to stop kissing. "Dudes seriously I told ya' I was coming over to see you. Couldn't you two not suck face till tonight?"

"Shut up America. The awesome me and my cute and awesome boyfriend can do what ever we like. It is Birdies house, you should have knocked instead of just barging in and ruining an awesome moment." Prussia says.

"Dude that's my brother you were just making out with," at this statement I blush crazily.

"America you are worse than France sometimes," I tell him getting out of Prussia's grip. "Lets go Prussia made pancakes."

"Food! Yeah lets go."

I shake my head and look at Prussia, "We can continue later once he leaves, I love you Prussia."

"I love you too Canada, I always will."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah so this might be silly. This is kinda the first story I wrote with a make-out like part. So please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**And yes they are real people I have watched them and I love Larry the cable guy and I don't know the other 3 guys names but one of them does a bit that's 'You might be a redneck' it's funny.**


End file.
